


Vadelmavene

by Ackerhardt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pet Bonding, Set in the future, Sibling Bonding, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: Kaeso, a young teenager living in Finland along with his older sister Minttu and his lifelong companion Dorito, finds himself troubled by his supposed shortcomings.He had been born blind, a thing that he considers to be unfair and limiting. But as he moves to a new school, he starts to find himself changing his views on this. And his cat Dorito, a guidecat for the blind who was trained for that purpose, certainly plays no small role in the growth of Kaeso’s character.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	Vadelmavene

Kaeso lets out a frustrated sigh and swings the car door open. An array of unfamiliar sounds and scents assaulted his senses. A few seconds later Dorito hops out of the car as well, stretching her back until deciding to meow at Kaeso. He turns his attention down to her and crouches down to pet her, he misses the first time, but scratches under her chin the second. 

“Lead the way Dorito.” He says dramatically while standing up. His earlier frustrations are not forgotten, but Dorito always helped alleviate his negative feelings. And of course from somewhere behind him he can hear Minttu snort. 

“You sound like a lunatic out of context.” Minttu must’ve rolled her eyes but Kaeso wasn’t able to verify. “And your sunglasses are crooked.” 

“At least I don’t sound like a lunatic while still in context, unlike someone.” He doesn’t say anything to her earlier observation but attempts to correct his sunglasses. Dorito starts meowing at him again when he takes too long. 

“I’m coming Dorito.” He dutifully follows Dorito’s precise movements. She then stops suddenly and so does he, and he assumes it meant they had reached the door of their new house. 

“Here, I’ll open it for you.” Minttu says from next to him and after a few moments he feels the door open. Dorito begins walking again and turns left which Kaeso knew for a fact lead to the stairs. She keeps going until stopping in front of another door and Kaeso reaches for the doorknob to open it. 

“Oh and bro.” Kaeso can hear Minttu call from downstairs in an echoing voice. “All the stuff has already been brought here and is mostly unpacked so don’t worry about that. There are things littered around though, so use Dorito until you get used to the place.” 

“Okay, by the way, where did you put my Braille Display?” Kaeso calls back while petting Dorito who’s on his lap. 

“It’s on your desk, but we’ve got to hurry, we have school remember?” Kaeso thinks he can hear a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“Oh yeah!” He exclaims while rushing into action. “Come on Dorito, we got to hurry!” 

\--

“How was school bro?” Minttu calls from somewhere in the living room. 

“Disastrous, heavy on the dis.” Kaeso answers from the doorway. “You?” 

“Easy, I wrote an essay about the newly introduced Guide Cats and the mind pairing technology behind it.” She responds while pointedly looking at Dorito. “But please do elaborate on yours.” 

“It was just a nightmare to get the Braille textbooks from the resource room.” He responds with a hint of contempt. “Not to mention I’m positive everyone gave me and Dorito odd stares in the hallway, not that I’d ever know.” Dorito leads him to the couch where he flops down onto it dramatically. 

“I’m sure they all love Dorito.” Minttu brushes off his pessimistic attitude. He hears her shift on the couch but doesn’t know what she did. 

He snorts and Dorito must’ve sensed his minor distress as she jumps on his lap. He angles his gaze down to where he imagined she would be and proceeds to pet her. 

“Just what is the matter with you today? You’ve been like this all morning.” She sounds mildly annoyed now, if the huff at the end of her sentence was any indication. 

“I hate it okay?! Moving to a new place, going to a new school or just getting used to this--” He gestures to their surroundings furiously. “--in general! Maybe a normal person can get used to this, but I--I...can’t.” He embraces Dorito for comfort who licks his hands reassuringly. 

“I don’t know why you insist that somehow you being different would make that a bad thing. I mean you can do amazing things with Dorito, you can hear things way better than anyone I’ve ever known and you take all AP classes, so why do you feel so held back?” 

“There are just so many things...Things I’ll never see or experience, and it’s not fair.” His voice cracks somewhere in the middle but he doesn’t care. Dorito continues to lick his hand. 

“Yeah I kinda get it, but you never tell me these things until you’re at your breaking point, but if anything, consider this.” She turns him to face her. “You always limit yourself by what others can do, so in retrospect I could list about a hundred things I can’t do and get depressed, or I could think about my art and other talents! You see? Don’t compare yourself to others, compare yourself to yourself. Only feel defeated when you’ve lost to your own capabilities.” Minttu could see that Kaeso looked unconvinced. “I used to be jealous of your academic prowess y’know.” 

“Really?” Kaeso looks surprised as he pets Dorito. 

“Yes, All I could think about was ‘what if I was smarter’, I felt like such a failure, but when my favorite teacher ever--an art teacher--made me focus on my own talents instead of yours I found that I ended up happier.” Kaeso sported a thoughtful expression by the end of the speech. 

“I don’t expect you to change overnight, just...think on it.” Minttu pauses and looks like she’s about to say something else, until her phone rings and she excuses herself. Kaeso feels much better than before, and even Dorito seems to be purring now. He was still a bit confused, but for now he was content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea that has been with me for a very long time, that I just had to write at some point. I just find the idea so wholesome. 
> 
> As this is the future, Dorito is a lot more advanced than you’re average cat, still a fluffy boi though :3
> 
> Probably will be posting this in Finnish somewhere too. Sehän kuuluu asiaan kuitenkin :)


End file.
